


On Your Knees

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Fanart, Kneeling, M/M, Male Character of Color, NSFW Art, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Sam likes to put Bucky on his knees. He can look after him better that way.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/gifts).



> Made for the Black is Beautiful festival 2021, for Cat2000 who likes Sam and Bucky, and BDSM. Watercolours with digital lineart.

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/42e4/aykvfxm5kyj3fk9zg.jpg)


End file.
